The Reunion
by ToriStylinson
Summary: What if Elijah got there in time before the witches could take Klaus? And the witches didn't take Rebekah? And what if Elijah, Rebekah and Hayley decided to go to Mystic Falls and see if there was someone there who would help them save Klaus? It's set in 1x13 of the Originals.
1. Chapter 1

The Reunion

A/N: Hey guys! This idea came into my mind and I had to start writing. I hope you guys will like it. There will be mostly Klaroline but other ships too. And I'm sorry if my english isn't good, it's not my first language.

Btw if any of you are reading my other story, _A True Love Story Never Ends, _I promise I will update soon. In this fic I changed a few things for many reasons. Well, I wouldn't say a few things...

The augustine vampire-thing doesn't exist in this fic.

Damon and Elena are still together.

For those who love Katherine, sorry because she is dead in this fic

Rebekah and Matt never hooked up

Nadia never came to Mystic Falls

Elijah and Rebekah didn't know that Katherine was dying, so Rebekah never came to Mystic Falls with Klaus

Marcel never went after Klaus when he took Monique, so he never knew about Papa Tunde's knife, only Camille

And finally, Tyler and Stefan are the only ones who know that Caroline slept with Klaus

I don't know if I've changed too much for you but please give it chance. Btw I don't own anything.

It was a full moon and Elijah had been looking for his brother for two hours. He had been wandering around the city, lost in his thoughts. After Celeste had told him that she and the witches were planning something terrible for Klaus, he went straight to look for him. Elijah had promised his brother to stand by his side and help him win this war between the vampires and the witches. He couldn't break his promise.

Elijah had reached a small restaurant when he caught side of something. It was Klaus, lying on the ground, unconscious. Elijah couldn't believe his eyes. The big bad hybrid had finally been put down and he found no pleasure in that. Instead he felt like a part of him was dying. The part of him that loved Klaus.

He bent down to his brother and couldn't see any blood or a wound. He grabbed his phone quickly in his jacket and dialed.

"_Elijah?" _He heard his sister on the other line.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

_"I'm fine."_ Rebekah sighed." _I was on my way to Hayley when I saw Sabine. We had a nice chat and then she did something to me.__ But I'm fine now.__" _She paused for moment. _"Is something wrong?"_

"I'm afraid so."Elijah said." The witches did something to Klaus. I am not sure what."

_"What do you mean?"_

"It's Celeste." Elijah explained. "She's possessing Sabine's body. She will do anything to see us, the original family, suffer."

_"What are we going to do?"_

"I'm on my way to you." Elijah hung up and glanced at Klaus' body.

"What is going on?" Hayley appeared behind Rebekah.

Rebekah turned around to face her." The witches... they've done something to Klaus."

"Done what?"

Rebekah blinked a few times before she replied." I don't know."

Hayley looked down and walked slowly towards her. "It seems like you care about him after all."

Rebekah stared at her. "And why would you possibly think that?"

"Because you're scared." Hayley replied. "I see it in your eyes. You still love him and th-"

"You're wrong." Rebekah cut her off. "All my life Klaus has done nothing but hurt me." She crossed her arms." I don't care about him. Not anymore." She stormed out of the kitchen with an angry look on her face. Hayley thought about what she said for a moment but then went after her.

"Rebekah? Hayley?" Someone yelled outside the house. Rebekah opened the front door and caught the side of Elijah as he was carrying a body.

Elijah walked into the house and laid Klaus on the couch. "Rebekah, we need to leave. Now."

Rebekah shouted. "Where are we gonna go?"

"I don't know but... we can't stay here." He replied. "We need help." Hayley and Rebekah both nodded in agreement.

Hayley walked to Klaus's body. "What did they do to him?"

Elijah shook his head." I don't know. There's no blood on him nor is there a wound." He paused. "They must have conjured up some kind of a spell. And if Celeste did this to him... that means this is a very powerful spell."

Hayley narrowed her eyes. "Then we need a witch. A powerful one I suppose."

"She's right." Elijah glanced at his sister. "We need a witch. And unfortunately I don't think we'll find one here that will help us." Before Rebekah could protest someone walked through the front door.

"Marcel? What are you doing here?" Rebekah asked shocked and bewildered.

"The witches. They're taking over New Orleans. They were too many. We couldn't stop them."

Elijah and Rebekah shared a look." Alright. We need to go now and..."

"What happened to Klaus?" Marcel cut him off. Elijah glanced at Klaus's body and then back at Marcel.

"The witches did something to him." Elijah replied.

"Where are we gonna go?" Hayley asked confused.

"We can go to Mystic Falls." Elijah suggested.

Rebekah's mouth dropped and Hayley looked like she wanted to punch him.

"Are you serious? And who is going to help us?" Rebekah yelled at her brother.

"Elijah, Rebekah's right." Hayley said.

Elijah looked at the both girls who clearly didn't like the idea."If Niklaus is maybe dying then all the vampires from his bloodline will perish along with him." Elijah explained. "If my memory serves me right then the Salvatore brothers and Elena are descendants from his bloodline and as such they would certainly want to assist us, that is, if they want to stay alive." Rebekah and Hayley looked at eachother awkwardly. They knew he was right. Stefan, Damon and Elena were the only ones who would help them.

Marcel walked towards them and faced Elijah. "What do you mean he's dying? He can't be killed."

"This isn't really normal for an original vampire," he snapped. "Espically not for an original hybrid. I don´t know if he is dying or not but there's clearly something wrong with my brother."

"So are we gonna leave or not?" Hayley sighed.

Elijah glared at his sister before answering. "We'll leave now."

Rebekah glanced at Marcel who was lost in his own thoughts."You're coming with us, aren't you?"

"No." He replied. "I need to stay here and make sure the other vampires are safe ."

Rebekah was shocked. "The witches will kill you!"

Marcel gave her a little smile. "Why do you care? I thought you hated my guts because I chose Klaus and not you." It took Rebekah a moment to realize that he was right. She was supposed to hate him and not be worried about him. He chose Klaus over her... and that's why she had to let him go.

Rebekah blinked a few times and then cleared her throat. "Then stay. See if I care."

"What are we going to do about this 'Bitter Ball' at Whitmore?" Elena asked her friend. It had been a week since Katherine died and they had been mourning... in their own way.

"We should go." Bonnie giggled." I mean we need some fun."

"Do you think Katherine will mind?" Elena joked.

"It's strange she didn't pass through me when she died." Bonnie wondered. "I saw her for a few minutes but then she just disappeared."

Elena shrugged." Well, maybe she's just trapped on the other side." Bonnie nodded but wasn't sure that Elena was right. Every supernatural being had to pass through her because she was the anchor to the Other Side. So why didn't Katherine pass through her?

"Shouldn't we call Caroline and tell her that we're going to the ball?" Elena suggested with a smirk.

"Yeah." Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Speaking of Caroline. What is going on with her? She's been acting really strange lately. Well, since Katherine died."

Elena shook her head. "I have no idea. Maybe because Tyler's back."

"Having a girls night?" Damon appeared in the living room.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. "What's it to you ?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, maybe because I want to join this shindig," Damon mocked with a smirk.

"Sorry, girls night." Bonnie smirked.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna join you anyway." He said and sat down on the sofa beside Elena. After a brief moment of silence Elena asked troubled.

"Why won't you tell us where you buried Katherine?"

Damon sighed and looked at his girlfriend." Because you don't need to know."

"I know I don't need to know but I want to know."

"Sorry, this is mine and Katherine's little secret," Damon replied with a smirk.

Elena hit him in the head. "You're such an ass." Damon chuckled before kissing her.

"Ugh!" Bonnie frowned. "Get a room."

Damon pulled away."We atten..." The doorbell rang and it kept ringing. Damon realized, by the girls look on their faces, that he had to open the door. So he groaned and got up.

"I didn't know that people still used the doorbell." He muttered and opened the door.

"Damon. It's good to see you." Elijah greeted him.

"Elijah. What are you doing here?" Damon asked shocked at the sight of them there. Klaus' arm was resting on Elijah's right shoulder while Rebehah's arm ocupied his left shoulder and Hayley stood behind them with a peculiar look on her face.

"We need your help."

A/N: So, what do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm soooo glad that you like it. I'm sorry but this isn't a chapter update. Sorry! Again. I have a bit of a problem. It's too hard to right this fic I mean... it's lot different from the shows, and I know that's okay but I'm so afraid that I will write something that won't make any sense. Soooo please help me. Do you have any ideas for the storyline? This is just my second story so I'm not really good at this. And it's hard to write a supernatural story! Hehehe Please if you have any ideas please share them with me. I really want to do this right.


End file.
